DC-DC power converters can be used to convert a first voltage to a second voltage that may be higher or lower than the first voltage. Typically, a duty cycle of a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal driving an output stage of the power converter may be controlled by control logic to regulate the output voltage, and increasing the duty cycle of the PWM signal may cause the output stage of the power converter to generate an increased output voltage. However, if the DC-DC power converter includes a flying capacitor, there is a critical duty cycle above which increasing the duty cycle results in a decrease in the output voltage. To avoid this, some control logic may clamp the duty cycle at a fixed value representing the worst case scenario to prevent a decrease in the output voltage. However, the actual critical duty cycle varies depending on operating conditions, and the fixed value may limit the operating range of the power converter.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to some illustrative example embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.